Un secreto
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: Hotaru es la reina del hielo gracias a un amor pasado pero ella se buelve a enamorar de otra persona pero tambien la rechaza ahora ruka tratara de sanar su corazon pero alguienes quieren que ella sea suya y solo suya... soy mala en esto pero leenla- fic dedicado a Bertha Nayelly
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un secreto que nadie puede contar, una verdadera naturaleza que no se puede mostrar ¡Todo el mundo tiene un "LADO OCULTO"! entra en el "lado oculto" sin temer, sin juzgar, entra con entusiasmo ya que tú puedes cambiar la vida de alguien puedes a ser que ese lado oculto sea revelado, aras que esa persona que esconde su ser se acepte y tu aceptes su ser y es más hasta te puedes enamorar de ese lado y de sus demás personalidades…. Solo dale una oportunidad para ser felices los dos….

Nuestra historia empieza con los dos primeros meses de la vida estudiantil.

***Narrado por Hotaru***

En mi escuela hay un príncipe…. bueno dos príncipes pero seamos sinceros Hyuga parece un chico maduro, de piel un poco bronceada, ojos rojos que te hipnotizan, parece sacado de una revista de chicos "ardientes" como dicen sus locas fans, estoy de acuerdo que parece muy maduro porque lo es, también sé que es guapo no voy a negarlo por lo menos para mí misma tampoco negare para mí misma que él me gusta... pero todos sabemos que está loco por su novia… Nogi el sí parece un príncipe con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules gríseos y su modo de actuar digiera Mikan también parece un conejito Ruu~chan…. Ellos asisten a la clase 2B de la secundaria Gakuen Alice, en mi clase y el de mi mejor amiga Mikan a quien también quiero y me gusta aunque nunca se lo digo...

-¡Hotaru!- y hay viene mi rayito de luz.

***Fin de la narración***

-¡Hotaru!-

-Mikan ¿Qué pasa?-

-Vámonos recuerda que me prometiste que me acompañarías por mi vestido para el baile de la entrada de los de primero y también necesito elegir uno para ti, vamos.- dice Mikan con su típica sonrisa mientras gala a Hotaru del salón de clases.

-Ya voy suéltame tonta- le dice Hotaru a Mikan una vez que están afuera de la escuela.

-Aun así sigues siendo mi amiga- responde animada Mikan.

-… ….…- tras ese silencio Hotaru le agarra la mano a Mikan.

Y Mikan solo opta por agarrársela también ya que si comenta algo sobre eso Hotaru le soltara la mano.

-Ne, Ne Hotaru ¿con quién iras al baile?-

-Sola ya que tu estarás con tu novio-

***En primer año de secundaria última semana de clases***

Mikan y Natsume se estaban peleando como de costumbre camino a sus casas ya que un chico le había visto las bragas a Mikan por accidente y este lo golpeo y bueno… ni que contar más…

-¡¿Por qué demonios vas enojado Natsume idiota?!-

-Por qué… no lo comprenderías- dice Natsume en susurro.

-¡TAN IDIOTA CREES QUE ESTOY! Natsy lo siento pero no soy tan idiota co…- pero fue interrumpida

-No eres idiota Mikan…-

-¡!¿?-

-Mikan…-

-Espera me llamaste…-

Natsume la acorralo contra el muro del callejón por donde pasaban y el la beso muy posesivamente antes de que Mikan terminara de hablar.

-Espe-

Otro beso.

-Natsy-

-Me gustas Mikan y a partir de ahora me perteneces te guste o no-

-Si- y con ese simple susurro Natsume se sintió muy feliz.

No es la mejor declaración del mundo pero vamos cualquier chica se sentiría feliz si Natsume le digiera que le pertenece.

***En la actualidad***

-Hotaru…. Invita a Ruka-

-Le diré-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, pero si me dice que va a ir con otra persona no voy al baile ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si~-

-Entonces vamos por los vestidos de ahí vemos por unas extensiones de cabello-

-Mikan tu cabello es suficientemente largo para que te pongas extensiones-

-jejejeje de todos modos vamos por ellos-

-De acuerdo-

***Al día siguiente***

-¡Hyuga, Mikan!-

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta curiosa Mikan cuando vea su amiga a acercarse a la pareja de novios.

-¿Han visto a Nogi?-

-¿Imai buscando a Ruka? Y ahora qué ¿Mikan sacara 100 en el examen de matemáticas?- comentaba Natsume.

-Natsy, que cruel, Hotaru está buscando a Ruka para pedirle que sea su pareja para el baile- decía Mikan.

-Así es Natsy- decía Hotaru molestando a Natsume.

-Ya veo… pues el principito te está buscando- ignoraba Natsume el comentario de Hotaru ya que esta se estaba burlando de su apodo "Natsy"

-¿A mí?-pregunto Hotaru impresionada.

-Si ya que yo le dije que te invitara, es más ahí está- comenta Natsume mientras apunta hacia enfrente de él.

-¡Ruka~pyon!- grita Mikan para que volteé.

-Mikan, Natsume, Imai. Es raro verlos los tres juntos- decía Ruka una vez que llego con ellos.

-Bueno aquí es cuando nosotros escapamos- decía Natsume mientras jalaba a su novia.

-¡Ruka~pyon, Hotaru! ¡Adiós!- se despedía Mikan mientras su novio la jalaba.

-Adiós, supongo- decía Ruka mientras veía a la pareja alejarse.

-Nogi ya me voy tengo que irme a mi departamento- decía Hotaru mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Ruka.

-Yo también te acompaño- decía apresuradamente Ruka mientras le jalaba la mano a Hotaru para que no se fuera.

-¿?-

-O/O perdón- se disculpaba Ruka ante la inesperada acción.

***12 minutos después***

-Imai, no me digas que olvidases que vivimos en el mismo piso-

-Tienes razón tu departamento y el mío están situados en el mismo piso- dice Hotaru mientras camina con el hacia los departamentos de la academia.

-Así es aunque jamás te veo pasar por ahí- responde Ruka.

-Yo me alojo en la habitación 134- dice Hotaru son comprender porque estaba siendo tan comunicativa.

-Ya veo yo estoy en la 137- dice Ruka mientras recuerda como están situadas las habitaciones.

(Sales del único elevador y te encuentras con la habitación 134, 136, 138, 140 están situadas del lado izquierdo... 135, 137, 139, 141 del lado derecho, también empieza la habitación 135)

-Creo que solo vivimos ahí tres personas ¿verdad?- Trataba de sacar cualquier tema de conversación ya que si se quedaba callado Hotaru no iba a hablar.

-No, en realidad cuatro personas viven en ese piso- contestaba indiferentemente Hotaru.

-¿Cuatro?-pregunta curioso Ruka.

-Así es-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Tobita que está en la habitación 138, tú la 137, yo la 134 y….

-Y….- recitaba Ruka esperando que ella lo terminara.

-Luego conocerás quien. Ne, Nogi-

-Mande Imai-

-Bueno… (Vamos Hotaru tu puedes)… ve al baile conmigo-

-¡Espera! Yo te lo iba a pedir- decía Ruka asiendo un puchero.

-Nogi Ruka asiendo un puchero… eso es para tomarle fotografías y venderlas-

-¡NO!-

-jajajajaja no te preocupes no lo are jajajajaja- se reía Hotaru hasta que callo en cuenta…

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Imai ¿tú también ríes?- "mierda" pensó enseguida Ruka por su comentario.

-Sí, la persona que es considerada la persona más fría de Gakuen Alice puede reír también, ¿qué tiene de malo? no soy tan fría como todo el mundo cree- decía en susurro Hotaru para luego salir del ascensor y salir corriendo. Aunque no era su piso.

-¡Imai!- gritaba Ruka pero ella no se molestó en voltearlo a ver.

-Mierda- repetía otra vez Ruka pero ahora golpeando la puerta del elevador que se cerró antes de que el pudiera seguirla.

***30 minutos después***

-Estúpido Nogi no pudo haberse sorprendido menos brusco ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos creen que soy muy fría? Está bien que soy indiferente pero… … … sigo siendo persona- decía Hotaru para sí misma mientras caminaba por las calles de Japón, derramando lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

-Perdón- se disculpó ya que había tropezado con alguien, haciendo que ella callera al suelo.

-Yo soy el que se debería disculpar- decía el hombre.

Hotaru lo volteo a ver pero inmediatamente volteo la mirada hacia otro lado ya que no quería que nadie la viera llorar, después de pararse siguió su camino.

***Sonido de celular***

-Hola-

-Hotaru ¿dónde estás?-

-Qué quieres Mikan estoy en mi habitación-

-Mentirosa, estoy en tu habitación y no estas-

-Ya veo, estoy… … paseando-

-Está lloviendo ¿Hotaru dónde estás?-

-Paseando-

-Ruka~pyon te está buscando como loco-

-¿Y qué?- aunque Hotaru lo dijo como siempre con una indiferencia realmente el comentario de Mikan la sorprendió.

-Hotaru (sollozo) lo que dijo… Ruka se arrepiente… por favor Hotaru… dime donde estas-

-¿Dónde estoy?... Mikan déjame sola un rato más te marco cuando vuelva a los departamentos-

-Ho…- pero antes de que Mikan convenciera a Hotaru de volver esta le colgó.

-Mikan tiene razón ¿Dónde estoy?- después de un momento de pensar por fin callo en cuenta donde estaba.

-El viejo parque- dijo Hotaru en un susurro para ella misma lleno de recuerdo y dolor.

***Recuerdo de Hotaru. Era una noche lluviosa y nuestros protagonistas tenían 6 años y están en el parque.***

-¿Era… … … entonces?- decía una niña, nerviosa, de cabello azabache muy corto pero le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaba el niño confuso ya que él no prestaba atención, él era castaño de ojos verdes, de piel un poco morena (un poco más claro que el tono de piel de Natsume).

-¿podemos ir por un helado… … James?-

-(sonido de video juego) ¡Pero Hotaru ya sabes lo que pienso! No me interesas, tontuela ya sabes que somos amigos, jamás seremos algo más que amigos jejejeje- dice el mientras con una mano le levanta la cara.

-.- cara de Hotaru.

-Ahora vete que tengo que pasar este nivel- dice el como si nada.

-Si- dice indiferente Hotaru.

-¿Estas bien que te dijo?- pregunta su amiga preocupada que la esperaba con un paraguas ya que estaba lloviendo.

-Mikan… dijo que no le interesa y que soy una tontuela y que también jamás saldría conmigo- ella le responde llorando.

-Ya no llores linda vamos a casa antes de que nos mojemos, ven deja te abrazo- decía una pequeña Mikan.

*snif*-Si- *snif* respondía ella entre sollozos.

***Fin del recuerdo***

-Ese día que él me rechazo y se fue sin más… ¿cuantos años han pasado desde entonces?- murmuraba Hotaru. -¿Así que desde entonces soy fría? ya veo… el… tiene la culpa… no… no es así ya que yo soy la única culpable de lo que me he convertido pero… Odio mostrar este tipo de sentimientos "querer, gustar, amistad, felicidad, llanto y tristeza" esas emociones que son en realidad muy patéticas pero las siento porque también soy patética como todas las personas, es raro… Yo una persona que dicen que no muestra nada ni una sonrisa…-seguía murmurando Hotaru mientras se paseaba en un columpia mientras miraba las estrellas ya que se había hecho de noche.

-Imai, estas mojada vámonos-

-Hyuga ¿Qué haces aquí?- decía Hotaru mientras miraba a Natsume bajo el flequillo mojado pegado a la cara.

-Vine por ti de echo Ruka también te está buscando- decía indiferente Natsume.

-Ya veo ¿y Mikan?- preguntaba curiosa Hotaru ya que pensó por un instante que venía con Natsume.

-Ella se quedó en mi habitación ya le mande un mensaje que te había encontrado y también a Ruka-

-Hyuga, siéntate ¿Qué te gusta de Mikan?- preguntaba Hotaru mientras veía a Natsume sentarse en el columpio de alado.

-¿Que me gusta?… su sonrisa, entusiasmo, su personalidad infantil e inocente, que jamás se rinde, que siempre ríe, su corazón noble… Ella me hace sentir cómodo y feliz… ella es mi todo-

-Entonces a todos les gustan las chicas como Mikan-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Que tengan emociones-

-Imai, hemos ido a la misma escuela desde quinto año de primaria tu y yo nos parecemos bastante, incluso ya sabes los rumores que tú y yo somos familia (cosa que no es) Imai puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias pero te diré algo-

-… … …-

-No importa si eres como Mikan o la reina del hielo, solo se tú y por lo que sé de qué me habla Mikan eres una chica-

-¿chica?- preguntaba un poco confundida Hotaru por el comentario de Natsume.

-Si chica, tienes corazón, tal vez no tan abierto como fresitas pero te pareces a ella, eres feliz, te ríes, eres juguetona pero también solo eres tú misma-

-Hyuga… … … tú me gustas-

**Continuara….**

**Chan, chan, chan! Sé que en lo último no tengo perdón.**

**Bertha Nayelly: Wow* que bueno quete ahiga gustado jajaja especialmente porque se que amas a esta pareja lo ise especialmente para ti aunque me tarde mucho porque bueno quería que tuviera un poco de cambio en respecto a ruka y hotaru… tienes razón algunas palabras como que no quedan… y las comas..mmm… no se que me paso… creo que fue por la inspiración e hice unos cambios de ultimo momento (asi como a este capitulo) jajaja checare mas seguido eso… gracias! **

**La personalidad de hotaru la quise hacer asi, bien tierna pero con el tiempo también cambiare a Ruka aunque seguirá siendo el mismo príncipe… **

**Mi fic de tutor casi llego al fin ****L**** ya no se me ocurria nada para esa hostoria… esperare tu review **

**Jajaj de nada! Yo también amo el fic que me dedicaste, también es muy akjsdhndf ¡Lo amo!**

**Cuidate! Besos y abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Hyuga… … … tú me gustas-

-… … …. … … -

-No es cierto… … … … me gustabas-

-Lo sé recuerda que me lo dijiste-

-…-

-¿Acaso yo también soy motivo que te haigas vuelto "fría"?- preguntaba Natsume, haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra fría.

-No, porque yo sabía que casi un año después de que conocieras a Mikan ya estabas loco por ella y bueno como ya sabía no me dolió el rechazo, aparte nomas te dije para quitarme un peso de encima jamás te dije para que te convirtieras en mi novio, aparte no soy tan quisquillosa como para que nomás cuestiones de rechazo me haiga echo fría- decía Hotaru mirando al cielo.

-Agradezco que me digieras que te gustaba Mikan- comentaba Hotaru mientras le sonreía a Natsume con una sonrisa dulce.

-De acuerdo, pero vámonos porque Mikan está preocupada junto con Ruka- decía Natsume mientras le sacudía la cabella a Hotaru con la palma de la mano alborotando su cabello mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Me tengo que disculpar con el-

-¿Con Ruka? Tal vez si ¿ya te invito al baile?-

-Yo lo invite a el-

-Ya veo-

-No fui muy chica ¿verdad?- preguntaba Hotaru mientras miraba a Natsume con una sonrisa casi visible.

-No lo sé ya que soy hombre- respondía Natsume mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y así termino la plática entre ambos amigos aunque no lo reconocieran ya que ellos eran tan idénticos en algunas cuestiones sentimentales… después de eso solo hubo silencio entre ellos dos durante todo el camino.

**…**

-Hotaru- decía entre sollozos Mikan.

-Si me abrazas te mojaras y te pegare- anticipaba Hotaru ya que sabía que su amiga la abrasaría y lo que menos quería ella era que Mikan se enfermara por su culpa.

-Mala :p –

-Ya llegue ya me voy- decía Hotaru mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación de Natsume.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tonta acaso no me vez, estoy mojada y me tengo que ir a bañar-

-Tienes razón pero bueno Ruka~pyon quiere hablar contigo-

-Que pase a mi cuarto y listo ya me voy-y con esta última palabra salió de la habitación hacia la suya.

-¿y cómo va a entrar?- preguntaba Mikan.

-La puerta está abierta-

-Pero Ho… (Sonido de portazo) mo~ maldita Hotaru-

-Fresitas-

-Natsy no seas pervertido, Natsume Hotaru… ¿estaba llorando?- esto último Mikan lo dijo seriamente.

-No- decía también seriamente Natsume –"No mientras estuve con ella"-pensaba.

-¿Dónde estaba?-

-En el parque del distrito dos-

-…-

-¿Mikan?-

-Nada-respondió Mikan mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio y le daba besos castos en la boca.

Natsume abrazo a su novia de la cintura para mantener el equilibrio ya que Mikan estaba parada de puntitas.

-Hermosura, mañana paso a recogerte al departamento de Imai-

-Si-

… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Voy!-gritaba Hotaru, ya que alguien golpeaba la puerta. -¿Quién…? Nogi-lo último lo dijo sorprendida ya que en verdad si lo esperaba pero jamás pensó que llegara asoleado de tanto correr.

-Hola Imai-jadeaba Ruka.

-Pasa-contestaba sorprendida Hotaru.

-Imai…yo…-

-Nogi, pasa hablamos adentro, estas mojado-

-Tú también- decía sonrojado Ruka al ver a Hotaru mojada y solamente cubierta con una diminuta toalla y con unos lentes.

-Me acabo de terminar de bañar-decía Hotaru mientras se adentraba a su departamento no dándole importancia a su apariencia.

-Utilizas lentes no sabía-

-Nomas Mikan y el saben…no me gustan mucho por eso utilizo pupilentes.-le grito Hotaru desde la habitación del baño.

-¿El?-pregunto muy curioso Ruka ya que Hotaru no era muy comunicativa y menos con hombres.

-Yo no quiero hablar de eso-contesto Hotaru tristemente.-Toma- le da una toalla.

-Gracias, Imai tú te podrías…poner algo de…ropa primero-decía Ruka sin mirar a Hotaru.

-… … ¿Por qué?-

-Me distraes-

-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?-

-Es bonito- de acuerdo ni Ruka se esperaba eso, el contesto sin pesar solo salió de su boca y provoco que Hotaru se sonrojara un poco y se volteara –Perdón…yo…-

-Ya vuelvo, voy a cambiarme-

-"Ruka hoy es el día de quedar como un imbécil frente a Imai ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"-pensaba Ruka Porque es verdad -Tu cállate estúpida conciencia-(peleas mentales es típico)

-¿Así estas más cómodo?- pregunto Hotaru mientras salía de su habitación hacia la sala donde había dejado a Ruka con unos pantalones para hacer yoga y una blusa de tirantes negra (traigo eso puesto y con los lentes).

-Sí y perdón por decir eso-

-No te preocupes-

-Perdón-

-Que no te preocupes, no me sentí incomoda, solo me sorprendió-

-Ya no me refiero a eso si no ha lo que sucedió en el ascensor, perdón por decirte eso, es que es solo que me sorprendió ya que yo jamás te había visto reír, pero aunque me sorprendió no merecía decir eso enserio perdóname-

-Sobre eso también fue mi culpa, por exaltarme perdóname también-

Misión cumplida los dos se habían disculpado, pero después de eso los dos se quedaron viendo por un rato Hotaru sentada en un sofá y Ruka parado

-Nogi ve a cambiarte a tu departamento y vuelve te esperare, si vez que no abro la puerta pásate estará abierta, todavía tenemos que hablar de mañana- decía Hotaru mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, ya vuelvo-acepto Ruka sin dudar ya que tenía frio y no quería enfermarse para mañana el baile, y quería seguir platicando con Hotaru.

. . . . . . . . . . . . una vez sola Hotaru.

"Es bonito"-Hotaru recordaba esas palabras –Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, como demonios tenía que reaccionar ante eso- decía para sí misma.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . Una vez solo Ruka.

-Ruka que estabas pensando, primero porque la vez reír te sorprendes como si fuera un fenómeno y después haces ese comentario que tiene bonito cuerpo. Bueno ella pregunto. Pero qué demonios piensas Ruka es obvio que solo era para molestarte no para saber la respuesta. Sin embargo si es muy bonito, bueno ella también es muy bonita y su risa, por dios que sonido tan más bonito, ¡Basta! Ya de pensamientos absurdos y termínate de bañar rápido porque Imai te está esperando-pensaba Ruka mientras se terminaba de duchar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

*tock, tock*-¿Imai?-pregunto Ruka golpeando la puerta pero en no haber respuesta este paso –En verdad está abierto-hablaba para el mismo.

-Sí, claro, pero… … … … … si entiendo ¿para cuándo?... ….…El próximo mes de acuerdo, adiós- se despidió Hotaru al ver a Ruka parado en el marco que dividía la sala del comedor.

**Continuara….**

**Chale! (últimamente ando con esa palabrita) No tengo perdón de nadien por el final anterior pero ya ven lo aclare a hotaru le gustaba pero ya no cuiodense! Y no me odien por el final anterior...**

**Euggee r: hola como estas? Si natsume solamente es de mikan :´( (irviendo de celos) y ruka de hotaru (irviendo todavía de celos) pero ya lo aclare todo no me deges de leer….**

**Bertha Nayelly: hola! Llego Buffy! Lo se un fianl que nadien se esperaba una persona me mando un inbox diciendo ¡TE AMO POR ESE TONTO FINAL ES UNICO, FUE GENIAL! Cuando lo vi me empece a reir como mensa frente a la computadora jajajajaja poz si creo que también es la primera vez que escribo y leo algo asi … pero quiero que este fic sea único… diferente….**

**Que bueno que lo ames ya que es para ti y eso tuyo…. Bueno las personalidades trato de cambiarlas pero también que mantengan lo suyo…**

**mmmm…. Poz si los errores todos los cometen pero lo leo y se me pasan mejor le pongo y le quito palabras… hehehe soy algo distraída para eso…**

**hahahaha no dire nada de tu obsecion por las comas jajaja :D ¡Y yo no me canso de escribirte este fic! Jajaja abecés sucede que amas mas a los no protagonistas que a los mismos propios a mi me sucede con soul eater con black strar x Tsubaki no se los amo….! **

**Ni yo se que decir solo que tanbien me encanta el fic quye me isistes lo leo y lo re leo y me sige facinando! Espero el tercero con ansias! **

**También perdon por la tardansa solo que también la escuela y mi salud no me dega **

**Cuídate besos y hablasos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**fic dedicado a bertha nayelly**

** Capítulo 4 **

-Sí, claro, pero… … … … … si entiendo ¿para cuándo?... ….…El próximo mes de acuerdo, adiós- se despidió Hotaru al ver a Ruka parado en el marco que dividía la sala del comedor. -Vamos a la sala Nogi-

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Gracias, por el té-

-De nada-contestaba fríamente Hotaru. -Pregúntame lo que quieras sé que quieres hacerlo-

-Imai, ¿tu porque eres así?- bueno ahí iba la primera pregunta y la dijo sin pensar ya que si lo hacía se arrepentiría.

-¿Fría?-pregunto cortante Hotaru mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no diría fría…reservada quedaría mejor-

-Es la primera vez que alguien me llama así… veamos fue por algo que sucedió en el pasado-

-¿Puedo saber qué?-

-No… todavía no, pero te diré que la soledad me ha enseñado que el silencio es sabio-

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

-Hubo-

-¿Quién?-

-Todavía… no puedes saber-

-Ya veo ¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que porque no quiero llorar-

-¿Llorar?-hasta Ruka se sorprendió de la respuesta.

-Si Nogi hasta yo puedo llorar-

-No me refería a eso, no estés siempre a la defensiva-

-Te oyes igual que Mikan-

-Creo que es algo que tenemos en común- decía Ruka mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Es por eso que te gusta?-

-No, no es por eso… aparte desde hace ya tiempo que no me gusta ¿me creerías que a pesar de que me gustaba ya está olvidado?-

-Sí, si te creo, a mí me sucede igual-sonreía Hotaru y miraba al techo de color blanco.

-¿Me dirás quién?-Ruka sonrió al ver la casi visible sonrisa de Hotaru.

-Te daré una pista, lo conoces-

-Gran pista Imai- decía sarcásticamente Ruka ya que no solo conocía a Natsume si no también a otros. Y aparte jamás sospecharía de Natsume.

(Risita)-Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien aparte de Mikan-

-Pero se ve que también hablas mucho con Yuu Tobita- decía Ruka serio.

-Si pero es porque también nos conocemos desde niños-

-"Nosotros también y es la primera vez que hablamos"-pensaba Ruka. -¿No será que él te gustaba?- pensó en voz alta Ruka.

-No-Contestaba con seguridad Hotaru.

-Pues el parece interesado en ti- decía Ruka mientras recordaba que ella y Tobita hablan mucho y él era el único que lograba que lo volteara a ver si es que ella estaba leyendo o haciendo algo.

-Cuando teníamos diez años-

-Entonces sí estuvo interesado en ti- decía Ruka –"Idiota que quieres sacar con todo esto"-se regañaba Ruka.

-Si-

-¿Y ahora?-

-No-

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura-

-Porque se quien le gusta-

-Ya veo, Imai ya es tarde es hora de que me valla, mañana paso por aquí, por ti-

-Claro, adiós-

-Adiós-

***En la habitación de Ruka narrado por el***

(Tirado en su cama viendo al techo)Bueno Ruka hoy no fue tu día con Imai, la regaste dos veces aparte que te importa quién le guste o quien la quiera eres su amigo y nada mas aunque te enamores de ella, ella no te querrá ella la "reina del chantaje" jamás se enamorara de ti…

-¿Quien dijo que no?-

-¡Mierda!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

***Fin de la narración***

-¡Mierda!- y se calló de la cama Ruka. -Natsume no me espantes así-

-¿Te gusta Imai?- decía Natsume sentado en la silla del escritorio de Ruka.

-Si ¿y qué?- respondía Ruka entre dientes con un leve sonrojo en la cara mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Amigo, ella… nada olvídalo-

-¿Ella que?-

-Nada es solo que ella… mejor que te lo dijo ella-

-De acuerdo-

-Desde cuando te gusta-

-No sé desde… hace tres, cuatro meses-

-¿Ella sabe?-

-Hermano, si ella supiera ¿crees que ahorita pudiera platicar con ella?-

-¿Vienes de su habitación?-

-Si-

-¿Y el pervertido soy yo?-

-Natsume… no seas tonto solo platicamos-

-¿Le dirás?-

-Algún día mientras tanto tratare de conquistar a Hotaru-

-De ser Imai termino en Hotaru que romántico-

-Mejor ya vete- decía Ruka mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

-De acuerdo mañana nos vemos en clase-

-Claro Natsume-

-Ah... por cierto que ella te invitara al baile no tiene precio- decía Natsume burlándose de Ruka, por no tener el valor de invitarla primero.

-¿Cómo…?- decía sonrojado Ruka, porque Natsume le había dicho que no iba a ser capaz de invitarla al baile y casi acertaba Natsume.

-Platicamos- decía cortante Natsume pero saben que Ruka se iba a interesar más por el tema.

-¿No te dijo nada más?-

-¿Qué si le gustas? No-

-De eso no- aunque eso también lo quería saber.

-Si platicamos de muchas cosas-

-¿De qué?-

-Que te interesa-

-Me interesa mucho-

-Pues… pregúntale a ella-

-Nat… (puertaso) maldito gato- decía Ruka un poco irritado.

-Hasta con Natsume hablaste, Imai Hotaru definitivamente te are mi novia- decía determinado Ruka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, ninguna chica se presentó en la preparatoria ya que tenían que arreglar el salón, cocinar y lo más importante de todo arreglarse…

-Ne, Natsume, ¿Qué aremos ahora?-

-¿Por?-

-bueno las clases se suspendieron y…-

-Ruka ahí esta Imai y fresitas-

-Natsume, Mikan ya es tu novia deja de llamarla fresitas-

-Tienes razón ¡Polka!-gritaba Natsume para que su novia volteara.

-¡Maldito gato pervertido!- grito su novia caminando hacia él.

-No me refería a eso- pensaba Ruka mientras soltaba una risita.

-Hola Natsume- decía Mikan mientras besaba a su novio.

-Hola polka-

-Hyuga ¿Cómo sabes que sus calzones son de polka?- preguntaba Hotaru dispuesta a molestar a Mikan (Hotaru sabe porque le dice polka y no era por hacer otra cosa más que…:3).

-Porque los vi esta mañana-

-¡Natsume!-

-Mikan eres una pervertida- decía Hotaru.

-Hotaru no te burles de mi- en eso Mikan se venga asiéndole cosquillas a Hotaru.

Por varios minutos nomas se escucha la risa de Hotaru y su cara feliz, eso hizo que Ruka se le quedara viendo como si fuera un ángel. SU ángel.

-Cierra la boca que te entraran moscas-

-Cállate Natsume- decía sonrojado Ruka.

-Sí, si- decía Natsume.

-¡Hotaru~chan!- se escuchó un grito de hombre que hiso que a Hotaru se le enchinara la piel como a una gallina y parara de reír.

-¡Oh! Hayate~senpai- decía Mikan.

-Hola Mikan, Hotaru~chan, chicos ¿Cómo están?- decía Hayate muy feliz de ver a Hotaru.

Mikan le da un codazo a Hotaru para que esta responda.

-Bien Matsudaira~senpai y ¿usted?- decía formal Hotaru.

-Hotaru~chan deja de ser tan formal conmigo solo dime Hayate~senpai o Hayate solamente-

-No se me da bastante lo de tutear a mis senpais-

-Pues ni modo, pero cuando te haga mi novia me tutearas-

-"¿Novia?"-pensaba furioso Ruka. Una furia que no paso desapercibida por tres personas.

-Hotaru~chan, vamos a comer un helado- decía Hayate molestando a Ruka (él es el tercero en darse cuenta de su furia al decir novia)

-Pero senpai…yo…tengo que arreglarme para el baile- decía Hotaru como excusa para no salir con él.

No porque le desagradara, si no, porque le agradaba y mucho y apreciaba demasiado los sentimientos de él hacia ella, pero a lo que le tenía miedo era a enamorarse de él, ya que sería muy fácil y ella tenía miedo a eso.

-Vamos solo será unos minutos, aparte tu eres hermosa y no ocupas arreglarte durante horas- decía Hayate jalando a Hotaru de la mano.

-Pero senpai…- decía Hotaru ya caminando detrás de él ya alejada de sus amigos.

-¿Te gusta Hotaru?- preguntaba Mikan mientras el trio de amigos se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ruka se sonrojo fuertemente –S… Si-

-¡Yo lo sabía!- gritaba Mikan feliz.

-¿ENTONCES POQUE ME HICISTES DECIRTE?- exclamaba Ruka.

-Ruka~pyon…Si te gusta Hotaru no la engañes ni la lastimes… ella ya sufrió demasiado, para como sufrir más… solamente hazla feliz- decía Mikan mientras seguían caminando y miraba al frente.

-Ya lo sé...- decía Ruka decidido.

**Continuara….**


End file.
